


The Captain and Mr. Dash

by Yosituna



Category: The Foundling - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, First Time, Gay Sex, Hesitant Seduction, M/M, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Regency, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosituna/pseuds/Yosituna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Most Noble Adolphus Gillespie Vernon Ware, Duke of Sale, visits his cousin, Captain Gideon Ware. The two catch up and find the answer to a question that has recently been on Gilly’s mind. Gilly/Gideon (Gidolphus).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and Mr. Dash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/gifts).



The coach-and-four—a glossy navy all over, with a gilded S flanked by strawberry leaves on the door—drew to a stop as the driver reined in the horses, a perfectly matched set of grays. The sole passenger, a slightly built young man, gently pushed open the door and peered out. He was well-dressed—his blue coat was clearly tailored by Weston, and his boots were Hessian—and obviously well-bred, with finely-drawn features and a confident bearing. Even as the driver started around the carriage to help him alight, the young man sprang down onto the pavement.

Nonplussed by this show of independence, the driver asked deferentially, “Your Grace, when would you like me to return for you with the carriage?”

The Most Noble Adolphus Gillespie Vernon Ware, Duke of Sale and Marquis of Ormesby, Earl of Sale, Baron Ware of Thame, Baron Ware of Stoven, and Baron Ware of Rufford, gave his driver a gentle smile. “No need, James. Captain Ware and I will no doubt be talking late into the night, so I couldn’t give you a proper time anyway. Besides, it seems silly to drive everywhere in the coach-and-four until my curricle is repaired. I imagine I’ll likely stay here, and if and when I decide otherwise, I’m sure Gideon will drive me home. If not, I can easily hail a cab.”

“As you like, Your Grace.” The driver’s expression was carefully blank, but somehow he managed to convey a disapproving sigh.

As the showy carriage rumbled off, the Duke felt a weight lift from his shoulders. No driver, no footmen, no Captain Belper to be seen…perhaps there were still ways he could enjoy the privileges of life as Mr. Dash of Nowhere in Particular, if only for brief periods at a time. With a new spring in his step, he climbed the stone stairs to his cousin’s first-floor apartments.

His knock was followed by a brief pause, then the door opened to show an elderly man. The Duke was greeted with “Your Grace!”

“Hallo, Wragby! Captain Ware should be expecting me, I believe?”

Before Wragby could reply, a voice could be heard from the bedchamber. “Is that my dissolute cousin, Wragby? Send him in, along with whatever retinue may accompany him.”

Inside, Gideon sat in a worn leather wing-chair, wearing his dressing-gown and slippers. His stern face was relaxed and open as he greeted his favorite cousin with a nod, which Gilly returned in kind. “Hello, Gideon.”

Gideon gave a crooked smile. “Hmmm, that’s odd. It appears that you have no motley band of schoolboys, blackmailers, and I-know-not-what following you around after all. I was quite certain you were meeting with me to inform me that you were once again taking up the mantle of Mr. Rufford and the tempestuous life that implies.”

With a small laugh, Gilly replied, “Really, Gideon, you’re doing it rather too brown. I might think you disapproved of my disreputable adventures.”

“Perish the thought, Adolphus! Come in, my boy, come in and sit by the fire.”

Gilly gladly took a seat. “I will say, it was marvelously freeing, being ‘Mr. Rufford.’ No bowing, no scraping…even if I did miss Nettlebed’s attentions something terrible. However—” Gilly looked at Gideon contritely. “I do regret the rumors that dogged you while I was gone.”

Gideon waved his hand airily. “No worries, Adolphus. All came out well in the end. To be perfectly honest, had I not been worried about you, I would have found it endlessly amusing being thought a murderer. I had quite determined to start wearing a velvet cloak and declaim my words like the villain in a pantomime.”

Gilly cocked an eyebrow. “I’m sure the role should have suited you greatly, though your build lends itself more to the heroic type.”

“But of course. How is dear Harriet?”

“She’s well, and currently engaged in buying wedding-clothes. She seems to be enjoying the process, aside from the purchase of a few unfortunate hats—the price of heroism in the line of duty, Gideon, and for which I shall forever stand in her debt!”

Gideon chuckled. “Between Belinda and yourself, child, you’ll make a Lifeguard of her yet! And speaking of the beauteous Belinda, how is she enjoying her agricultural beau?”

“Quite immensely, it seems. The wedding is to be in two weeks; I worried that such haste might perhaps be seen as indecent, but I think all were in agreement that to marry Belinda to her Mr. Mudgley as soon as possible was in everyone’s best interests. The prospective groom certainly had no objections to this course of events.”

“I should say not!” Gideon’s laugh verged on boisterous this time. “I must say, coz, I have rarely seen such a beauty. No brains, of course, but that would carry little weight with many men. I must say, I certainly think better of you that you escaped enslavement to those large blue eyes and golden curls. I had wondered whether you _had_ fallen prey when I read your letter about slaying a dragon and meeting a beautiful creature who made your heart leap out of your chest.”

Gilly blushed. “Well, I may have waxed poetic; but you see, at that point I had not actually talked to Belinda for more than a moment. However, I’ve never been in the petticoat-line at the best of times, and the fascination soon palled. You see, the bloom wears off the rose fairly quickly when every conversation leads to wanting to shake the lady until her teeth rattle in her head. Fortunately not something I have to worry about with Harriet! I confess, when Belinda told me that she couldn’t remember her friend’s name, or the village where she lived, I had a momentary sympathy with the cruel taskmistress who used to box her ears! Still, she is a sweet-tempered girl, and will make Mudgley a good wife. And his mother seems quite taken with her.”

“Very good! And, last but certainly not least, how is that hell-born babe of yours?”

“I had a letter recently. Apparently his father will be enrolling him in Eton at the next term. To tell you the truth, I think it will be the best thing for Tom: what he needs is a place to stretch his wings and make friends, away from that horrid tutor, and I’m fairly certain this will serve. Tom is in need of such things even more than I was—after all, I was barely removed from an invalid at that age, while he’s hardly that! Though, actually…”

Gideon remained silent, as Gilly clearly had more to say. Gilly abruptly stood and moved in front of the fireplace. He continued, sounding unsure. “Well, Gideon, that’s in part what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I never went to school myself, so I didn’t…quite know how to respond to some of Tom’s questions about it.”

Gideon leaned back in his chair. “Ah, now we get to the crux of the matter. Well, feel free to fling as many questions about good old Eton as you like towards me, and I’ll happily answer them if it will satisfy the bantam rooster’s curiosity and keep him from pestering you.”

“Thank you, Gideon. I appreciate it.” Gilly looked down, then back up. “Um…hrm…I’m trying to think of how to ask this—” He began pacing back and forth.

“No need to be shy, little one. After all we’ve been through, you should not balk at asking anything. It’s only _me_ , after all! I realize I’m a poor confidant for the illustrious Duke of Sale, but certainly my cousin Adolphus should have no problem speaking in front of me.”

Gilly fixed him with a gaze which was difficult to read. “Very well then. You see, Tom asked me about—hmm, how to say this—the ways in which boys…interact with each other at school.”

Gideon looked at Gilly, obviously puzzled. “Well, that’s quite a broad topic, but I suppose I can give some advice for how to get on well with the other boys. Sport is always a good idea—”

“No, not that, Gideon.” Gilly, waved his hand absently, mind clearly on the issue at hand. His face began to redden. “I mean a particular kind of…interaction. To be specific, he asked me whether boys at school…well, play the mare to each other.”

Gideon blinked, his gray eyes momentarily seeming clouded and opaque. “Ah. I…see.”

“He’d heard such things, from where or whom I’m not certain.” Gilly was clearly blushing now, his usually-pale cheeks a vivid rose. “I myself saw…some things of that sort at Oxford, though Mr. Romsey did his best to keep me away from such activities. But I’m afraid I couldn’t answer his question about Eton, not having been myself.”

Gilly peered at Gideon, who was unusually silent. After a moment, Gideon began to speak, phrasing his words carefully. “Certainly it did happen, and more so as we pupils got older. It was never a majority of us, though it was a sizable number. I have no doubt that even many of those stopped once they left school, or university at the latest.”

“…But some did—do—continue?” asked Gilly.

“I have no doubt of that either.” Gideon tilted his head in puzzlement at Gilly. “I must say, I am a little curious as to why Tom would ask such a thing. It seems like a very…unusual request for information.”

“I truly do not know. Perhaps he was…curious? Perhaps wondering what it would be like, or worried that he will be forced by other boys to do something he does not wish?”

“At his size? Hardly, Adolphus. However, it’s unlikely that, if he does decide to pursue such…activities, that he will have a difficult time finding a partner for such.”

Both men fell silent, the crackling of the fire in the grate the only sound audible. Then Gilly broke the silence, his voice higher and thinner than usual. “Gideon, did you ever—I probably shouldn’t ask this, but…“ He trailed off.

Gideon gave his cousin a gentle smile. “I told you, you needn’t fear asking me anything. And yes, I have. Not often, but there were occasions.”

“Ah. I see.” Gilly mulled it over, his pale gray eyes gazing at the flames in the hearth. “I never—when I was at Oxford, I knew some of my fellow students were…engaging in it, but I never did.” In a tone that Gideon found unexpectedly melancholy, Gilly added, “Romsey was particularly careful that I never spend much time with those students, though once at the library, in a study room, I did see…well, I saw more than I probably should have.”

Gideon gave a bark of laughter. “Sodomy in the Bodleian, eh? No doubt that old fool would be horrified that you’d been exposed to such obscenity.”

“No doubt.” Gilly still seemed pensive, but then looked up at Gideon, his eyes suddenly merry. Striding over to Gideon, he said thoughtfully, “But then, luckily, Mr. Romsey can swaddle me no more.”

Gideon had a moment to wonder what exactly Gilly meant by that when Gilly leaned over, almost straddling him, and he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips pressed to his. They were clearly inexperienced, and a little over-enthusiastic, but rather intoxicating for all that, and Gideon quickly found himself responding. And now Gilly WAS straddling him, and no doubt could feel through his Weston superfine trousers both that Gideon was wearing nothing under his dressing-gown, and that Gideon was indeed responding in an unmistakable way.

When Gilly pulled away, it took Gideon a moment to see the uncertainty in his eyes. Gideon, looking at Gilly's moist lips and bright eyes, thought that he’d never seen anything so beautiful. He said so aloud, and Gilly smiled affectionately at him, the momentary uncertainty now gone.

“You’ve always thought me better than I am, Gideon, and I don’t suppose this is any different.”

Gideon began to protest, then was struck by a thought. “Adolphus, what about Harriet? You haven’t—“

“That won’t be an issue. Harriet has a…friend, another woman. We discussed the matter, and while we truly _are_ in love with each other, I suggested that there was no need to curtail her...activities with her female friends if I had the freedom to do the same with men. I must confess, I was hoping for something like this even then, so I endorsed this arrangement quite heartily.”

Gideon smiled. “Unexpected, but I always knew Harriet was a good sort.” Then, eyes narrowing, Gideon asked Gilly, “You were hoping for this, you say? Did Tom _really_ ask about boys’ love at Eton?”

Gilly pretended outrage, but the lighthearted gleam in his eyes gave it away. “What, Gideon, you think I would stoop to pretending such a thing purely to gain entrée into your confidence? As it happens, he did indeed, though I imagine he meant it rather more idly than I conveyed. As I said, I had been wondering about you for a while, and this offered a perfect excuse.”

Gideon gave a booming laugh. “You sly dog! I must confess, this is a side of you I hadn’t seen before, Adolphus. Or do I have the pleasure of addressing the dashing Mr. Rufford, who never met an obstacle he wasn’t able to overcome—or set afire?”

“I prefer Mr. Dash, of Nowhere in Particular. He is, after all, the sort of man who can do whatever he likes thanks to his anonymity.”

Gideon cocked an eyebrow. “Well, Mr. Dash, let us see what enjoyable actions that identity will allow.” With that, he pulled Gilly back down into another kiss.

After a few heated moments, they both rose from the chair. Gideon hastily rearranged his robe in an attempt to cover up the…problem…that had arisen. “Let me just tell Wragby that we won’t need him any more tonight.”

Gilly nodded and smiled—no, he actually had the beginnings of a _smirk_ , and how unlike him was that—as he lounged in his chair. “Hurry back.”

As Gideon left the room to talk to Wragby, the smirk remained for a moment, but soon left Gilly’s face to be replaced by a faint expression of panic. He was glad that Gideon had been so amenable to his advances, but now he found himself running up against a wall of ignorance. He knew about kissing—he and Harriet had done so several times, so while by no means an expert he was not a _complete_ tyro. Anything beyond that, however, was entirely new territory. He had a fair idea of how things worked between a man and a woman, thanks to a couple of incredibly uncomfortable late-night conversations with Captain Belper, and the vaguest of ideas of how things differed between two men, but he was certain of very little. He hoped that Gideon, at least, knew what he was doing.

Gideon came back into the room, and Gilly gave him a more tentative smile than he’d had before. “Well, I appear to have succeeded in my seduction, but now I must confess I don’t entirely know what to do next. I don’t really have any experience with this, you see.”

“Don’t worry, little one,” said Gideon, giving his crooked smile. “I do.” Eyes bright with affection for his cousin, Gideon leaned down and brushed a lock of light brown hair back from Gilly’s face. “Now, neither this chair nor the floor is particularly comfortable…so perhaps we should adjourn to the bed.”

With the barest of tremors, Gilly stood up and strolled over to the bed, trailing behind Gideon. They stood and gazed at each other for a moment, then Gideon bent and began to press kisses to Gilly’s jawline, undoing Gilly’s cravat while he did so. A small, breathless part of Gilly was impressed at Gideon’s ability to perform multiple tasks at once, but the rest of him was entirely caught up in the sensation of Gideon’s lips skimming over the column of his neck. As Gideon pulled off the offending cravat and began working on coat, then shirt, his mouth also moved further south, pushing aside the newly unbuttoned shirt and fastening on the pale skin of Gilly’s collarbone. Not entirely certain what to do with his hands, Gilly settled by resting them on Gideon’s broad back. As Gideon slid Gilly’s shirt down and off his chest, however, Gilly decided to take a more active part and slid Gideon’s dressing-gown back and off, leaving his tanned skin, with its patchwork of faint scars, entirely visible. 

Soon Gilly was stripped to the waist, and without a word exchanged they both fell onto the soft feather mattress. There Gilly imitated Gideon and pressed his lips to his cousin’s chest and back, briefly paying attention to Gideon’s nipples before moving on. Gideon seemed happy to lie back, arms behind his head, and let Gilly explore. It soon became apparent to both men, however, that they were taking rather visible, and mutual, enjoyment in their activities. Gilly’s ministrations continued, moving further down; when he reached Gideon’s groin, the older man clenched his hand in Gilly’s hair. Pleased with the evidence of his success, Gilly continued, taking Gideon partially into his mouth with only the occasional faint scrape of teeth.

Gideon soon felt himself nearing the point of no return, and gently tugged at Gilly’s hair. Gilly sent an inquiring look at Gideon, who gave him the gentle smile that he only ever used with him. Gideon rose and went to where his toilette instruments lay, returning with a small glass pot of scented hair oil. He gestured to Gilly to finish undressing as he opened the pot and slicked his fingers.

Gilly, now fully nude as well, watched with interest as Gideon massaged a healthy quantity of oil around and within his entrance. As Gilly realized what came next, his face took on an uneasy expression. “Is this how men…? Are you sure it will fit?”

“It may surprise you,” said Gideon, and took Gilly’s member into his oil-slicked hands. Gilly’s eyes closed involuntarily, and dear GOD but why had he let his timidity and his keepers prevent him from doing this before? All too soon the hands withdrew, and he opened his eyes to see Gideon climbing onto the bed. With a slight sense of trepidation—but also a churning ball of excitement deep within his stomach—he did the same. Gideon lay supine, legs pulled back toward his head, and Gilly tentatively moved forward. Looking doubtfully at the place he was expected to enter, Gilly lined himself up and gently pushed forward. It began to slide in more easily than he expected, and the resulting feeling was warm and tight and glorious. He looked at Gideon to make sure he was all right, but Gideon’s eyes were shut and he appeared to be receiving some pleasure from it too, odd as that seemed. His qualms now mostly abated, Gideon soon found himself sheathed to the hilt. He found a rhythm, awkward and slow at first but then building up speed, that rapidly had both him and Gideon moaning in pleasure. Gilly heard the squeaking of the bedframe and realized that Wragby no doubt could hear it, and possibly the moaning, and doubtless had some idea of what was going on in his master’s bedchamber; he couldn’t quite bring himself to care at this moment.

Soon Gilly found himself nearing climax. He gasped out a warning to Gideon, but the older man merely clenched his muscles, tightening his passage, and Gilly spilled his seed inside another for the first time. He pulled out and collapsed on Gideon, gasping, his head resting on his cousin’s golden, sweat-sheened chest.

“I had no idea…I’d been missing so much,” Gilly panted. Then he noticed Gideon’s member, still straining and red.

“There’s more,” Gideon said, with a devilish grin. “After all, turn about is fair play.”

Gilly immediately felt a thrill of terror but resolutely clamped down on it. After all, Gideon had done the same for him, and deserved the near-spiritual experience Gilly himself had just experienced. Instead, he pulled himself forward slightly and kissed Gideon again, then asked, “So what need I do?”

“Leave it to me,” Gideon said. Gilly could hear him grab the pot, then felt the cool sensation of oil. He felt a finger massage his entrance, then slip inside with surprising ease. He quickly adjusted to the—discomfort wasn’t the right word, perhaps strangeness—and as Gideon flexed that finger Gilly felt it suddenly brush something deep inside that made him go rigid and gasp.

“Ahhh, _there’s_ the spot I was looking for,” Gideon said, with a quiet chuckle. He slid another finger in, with slightly more resistance this time, but Gilly didn’t care about that if only Gideon could touch that marvelous spot again. He wriggled back towards Gideon’s fingers, and Gideon laughed. “I suppose that means you’re ready.” He withdrew his fingers, and Gilly briefly felt empty and slightly cold. Gideon had soon oiled up his member, and placed Gilly in the position he himself had occupied only a few moments before. As Gideon began to enter Gilly, the younger man could feel himself stretching, more than he thought he could. It wasn’t a good feeling precisely, but not an awful one either. As Gideon buried more and more of himself inside Gilly, the discomfort—now it _was_ discomfort—grew, but Gilly was determined to make this as good for Gideon as it had been for him. When Gideon was fully in, he gave Gilly several moments to adjust to the intrusion, and when Gilly nodded that he had become used to the feeling of fullness, Gideon slowly withdrew, then thrust back in. He hit that spot and Gilly found himself ignoring what little pain remained in favor of trying to impale himself deeper on Gideon. Clearly aware of what he was trying to do, Gideon gave a quiet laugh as he picked up speed. Discomfort now gone or negligible, Gilly was meeting him thrust for thrust. Both were nearing the edge, and Gilly, frantically reaching for climax, soon saw Gideon’s back arch. As Gideon gave one final thrust, burying himself deep within Gilly, Gilly reached release just as he felt the warm feeling of Gideon’s seed inside him.

Tired, and in retrospect now more than a little sore, Gilly extricated himself from Gideon and gave him a quick kiss and a weary smile. He made a motion to get up but Gideon’s arm suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him in closer. He briefly thought of what Wragby would think, discovering them like this in the morning, and then realized that not only was this probably not Wragby’s first time discovering Gideon with a man, but that neither of them had been particularly quiet, and Wragby no doubt already had some idea of what had gone on that evening. So with a quiet smile, Gilly nestled himself into Gideon’s arms, feeling the warmth exuding from his cousin’s body. Gideon was soon asleep, his breathing deep and even, but Gilly found himself lying awake a while longer yet.

The occasional excursion was indeed worth the occasional reproof from his keepers, and he had no doubt that after tonight, there would be considerably more trips to his cousin’s rooms. He briefly pondered thanking Tom for his part in this, but quickly realized that would not be appropriate, and decided that he would settle for making Tom a pretty present of spending money in silent gratitude for his services. He yawned, and as he fell asleep he found himself thinking that while this might not have quite been an adventure by Gideon’s or Tom’s standards, it nevertheless proved that there were many ways in which the Duke of Sale could enjoy the life of Mr. Dash on a more regular basis. He looked forward to discovering them.


End file.
